Pokemon Kanto Saga
by Blaze Falcon
Summary: Follow the journey of Ryo Harrison, an aspiring Pokemon World Champion through Kanto with many good friends and strong rivals. As this journey progresses, many battles will erupt as a sinister evil emerges from the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Blaze Falcon here! I've decided after some time to restart my Pokemon Kanto Journeys into Pokemon Kanto Saga! I changed some of the things in the storyline and character names also. Okay let's head straight into it!**

**Chapter 1: Pallet Town; Awakening of the Next Generation**

_?,?,?_

_" Go! Use Hydro Pump!" shouted a voice in air. The trainer was shaded as he commanded his large turtle like creature with a brown shell, yellow body, and two cannons on it's shoulders._

_" BLAST-TOISE-TOISE!" the turtle shouted as he bent down, aligning it's cannons that blasted out strong blasts of water._

_" Charizard, counter with Flamethrower!" another voice added as his large orange lizard with a flame on it's tail burned brightly. The lizard/dragon creature inhaled and exhaled a strong breath of fire that hit the Hydro Pump. _

_" CHAR-CHAR!" screamed the large lizard/dragon creature breathing fire towards the strong blast of water._

_The two attacks battled each other with powerful strength backing them up. The two moves created an explosion as the two people who commanded them was pushed away, screaming in pain._

_" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_?'s Room, ?, 8:54 AM_

"OOOWWWW!" exclaimed a voice as the owner fell out of the bed, head first. " Man, that hurt!" he chuckled as he picked himself and looked out his window. He walked over to it as he pushed it wide open. Letting in the sunlight and small breeze of the outside world. He was in Pallet Town.

Pallet Town grew over the years to a large town filled with people and creatures called Pokemon working together. It was located in the Kanto Region, a region filled with over 151 of these wonderful creatures. People in this world of Pokemon aspire to achieve their own personalized dreams of becoming a Pokemon Battler, which sends their partners into battle for Badges. Coordinators show the majestic and beautiful side to Pokemon in things called Pokemon Contests that allow these trainers to earn a Ribbon. The world is filled with people and Pokemon interaction that benefits both sides. This young man's journey starts here!

" Ryo! Come downstairs this instant! Amy is waiting for you!" shouted a woman from downstairs to the boy upstairs.

" Aw man! I have to get ready!" the boy realized as he zipped to his bathroom and back out. " Not enough time for a shower!"

Ryo opened his drawers as he pulled out and put on his black shirt with a red and white jacket, white jeans, red and black shoes, and grabbed his red and white backpack and then raced downstairs. He met the woman who called him down, his mother, Jessica Harrison. She had long silk black hair to her elbows with a blue gown with a white apron along with blue sliders.

He sat down next to a little boy the age of 6. His little brother, Lucas, had messy black hair like his big brother, white shorts and brown shoes and a brown shirt as well. He picked up a red and white hat from the table to give to his brother.

Ryo reached out and grabbed the hat from Lucas and smiled, " Thanks bro!" Lucas shook his head in response as Ryo went to look across the table one of his closest friends, Amy Valon.

She had long silk brown hair to her elbows wearing a yellow shirt with a light blue skirt. She had light blue shoes with a yellow and light blue backpack. Also, she had a small yellow and blue hat on her brown hair( Dawn style hat). She had a small smile when she saw her friend finally arrive.

" Sorry to keep you waiting Amy. I had the most EPIC dream ever!" Ryo exclaimed as he talked to his friend.

" I bet you did. I hope it was enjoyable," she smiled as the words went out her mouth.

Ryo began explaining his dream to his friend as they was eating his mother's special, Volcano Buggers. Ryo burped in enjoyment as he picked up his backpack and put his hat on as he and Amy headed towards the door. He turned around and flashed his smile at his family.

" Remember to be at the lab guys!" Ryo stated as he and Amy walked out the door.

_Pallet Town Streets, Pallet Town, 10:22_

The two walked around town, passing the townspeople, waving and giving smiles until they made it to the Pokemon Lab of Kanto. They both walked in to see a group of people waiting for them.

_Oak's Research Lab, Pallet Town, 10:46_

Professor Oak's Lab was filled with assistants and researchers aiding in his research. The lab was filled with computers, cameras, wires hooked up to strange machines, and two doors located in the back.

What was most important was a group located at a large table with chairs and people sitting on them.

" Took you guys long enough. I need to head out to become the next Pokemon World Champion," stated a 10 year old boy with spiked up brown hair, a blue shirt with a black leather jacket. He also had black jeans with blue shoes and a black and blue backpack. He has a necklace like pendant around his neck. This is Blake Oak, _another _one of 's Grandsons.

" Leave them alone man, they aren't late so back off." responded another 10 year-old male. He has auburn hair with a green shirt along with brown pants and brown shoes. He had a green and brown backpack on the back of his chair. He is Derek Luis,one of Ryo closest friends.

" Can we hurry up already? I want to see my Pokemon!" yelled an impatient 10 year-old girl named Julie Miller. She has long pink hair with red ribbons tied in them. She has a pink button down dress with pink boots as she had a pink handbag on her chair as well.

" I know how you feel Julie, I can hardly keep waiting any longer!" exclaimed 10 year-old Mary Thompson, who has dark brown hair made in buns. She wears a white shirt with a green button jacket over it. She wears black jeans and green shoes. In addition, she adds a purple backpack on the back of her chair.

With all the introductions aside, Ryo and Amy took a seat and looked towards , dressed with a red dress shirt, white lab coat, Khakis, and gray/brown hair.

" Welcome everyone! This must be a very exciting day for all of you," the 10 year-olds nodded in response. " You 5 will be staring your journey around this wonderful world of Pokemon right now. Although, in order to send you off into this world we live in, I will give you a choice of 3 Pokemon to choose from," Oak announced as on one of the monitors flashed 3 new creatures.

" There is Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon," a picture of a small green Pokemon with a large green bulb on it's back.

" Or what about Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon," the screen changed to a small turtle with a brown shell and the visible parts of it's body are blue.

" Then, there is Charmader, the Lizard Pokemon," the slideshow ended with a small orange lizard with a flame lit on it's tail.

walked towards on of the doors to open it. The kids eyes were filled with amazement when they saw the Pokemon right in the backyard. " Go ahead, pick your first Pokemon!" The kids leaped from their seats and scampered out the door to the vast backyard. Each splitting up to get the starter they want.

_Oak's Pokemon Ranch, Pallet Town, 10:57_

Derek walked around as he spotted the Seed Pokemon from earlier. This one was getting a drink of water from the local pond as Derek approached it. The Pokemon saw Derek and sat down looking at him.

Derek kneeled down as he eyed Bulbasaur. He smiled as he he started to pet the Pokemon. " I want you to be my starter Pokemon Bulbasaur! My dream is to become a Pokemon World Champion and, I think that you are just the Pokemon to help me out. What do you say?" Derek reached out his hand towards Bulbasaur as he took it with one of it's vine as the shook on it.

Amy walked around until she passed a shady tree with s Squirtle laying down. She decided to walk over to the turtle and sat down next to it. She flashed a smile at Squirtle and turned to face it. " Squirtle, I want you to travel with me around Kanto. "

Amy began to blush and shake her head away as she began to stutter," Um, i-i-ff you would like to that is."

Squirtle looked at Amy and then jumped into Amy's arms in excitement. " Squirtle squirt!" Amy grabbed Squirtle and picked it up in her arms. She smiled as she held her starter in her arms.

Off towards the distance on a hill stands Blake and his own Squirtle. They both have an arrogant smirk as they look at the two. Blake decides to speak up," Ha! She thinks she got the best Squirtle here. Well, she is very mistaken Hahahahahahahaha!" Blake began to laugh as his Squirtle joined in.

Ryo then started running as he made it to a moving Charmander. The lizard stopped in it's tracks and turned around to see who was chasing it. Charmander looked at Ryo with a somewhat baffled expression. Ryo caught up and then smiled at the speedy Pokemon. " Wow, aren't you a fast Pokemon huh Charmader? That's pretty neat!" Charmander blushed at Ryo's complements. Ryo kneeled down as Charmander look up at him. " I want you to come along with me on my journey Charmander. Will you do that for me?" Charmander wasted no time and grabbed Ryo's hand.

" We'll be the best Charmander!" Ryo screamed as Charmander joined in on the fun.

_Oak's Research Lab; Pallet Town: 11:21_

The group headed back into the lab with 5 boxes laid out in front of them. Oak walked to be seen by all of the new trainers. " These boxes has each of your names on them. That contains your Pokedex, Pokegear, and Pokeballs."

Chris received a red Pokedex and Pokegear, Amy pink, Blake blue, Derek green, Julie yellow, and Mary purple.

" I wish you guys the best of luck and I would wish you would contact me if needed." Oak stated as he let the new 1o year olds out into the world.

The group met outside as they talked about what to do next.

" I decided to stay to work with and then move on. My dream is to complete the Pokedex so, thats why I'll stick around in Pallet longer," Mary said as she faced her friends.

" I'll miss you Mary! I hope we'll meet again soon!" Julie screamed as she hugged Mary.

" What are you guys planning on next?" a voice came from the air as and Lucas came to the trainers. Blake, being arrogant, decided to speak.

" I'm heading out now. If I'm going to be the next World Champion in battling, I have to show my strength." Blake started as he walking away from the group. He stopped as he turned his head around to look at the others. " Ryo, I hope that you'll actually prove to be a rival to me." He put his arm slanted in the air as he walked away with his Squirtle.

" I have to make sure he doesn't get in the lead! I'll be the next World Champion before him!" Ryo stated as he started to get red in rage.

" I think both of you guys are mistaken," Derek walked up to face Ryo. " It'll be me as the next World Champion. Not you or Blake!"

Ryo's Mom smirked as she saw exactly what she wanted for her son. Good friends and strong rivals. "_All that's left is for this little guy to have that too." _she thought as she ruffled Lucas's jet black hair.

" We should all get on the road. Traveling together for awhile would be kinda cool," Amy said as she moved towards Ryo, Derek, and Julie.

" Alright! Let's get on the move to the next town is…." Ryo stated as he started to go dull in his knowledge.

" Viridian City. Right after Route 1 that's the next place of civilization," Jessica finished as Ryo looked red for being beat by his own mother and her knowledge.

" Let's hurry! I want to leave before it gets dark guys!" Julie yelled as she pulled both Amy and Derek. Ryo caught the hint as he ran towards his friends as they each took their steps outside of their hometown. And into the world of Pokemon.

**ALRIGHT I KNOW, THE ENDING WAS CORNY BUT, IT SPEAKS OF ITSELF. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF POKEMON KANTO SAGA SEEMS TO ME, WAY BETTER THAT ALL MY OTHER CHAPTERS FROM POKEMON KANTO JOURNEYS. I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS A PREVIEW OF THE OTHER COUPLE OF CHAPTERS IN THE VIRIDIAN CITY SAGA.**

**2\. TERROR ON ROUTE 1**

** SAM**

** MANKEYING AROUND **

**5\. RIVAL BATTLE! RYO VS BLAKE**

**NEXT WILL BE A PREVIEW ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**TERROR ON ROUTE 1: AS THE FOUR FRIENDS JOURNEY TO VIRIDIAN CITY, THEY ENCOUNTER AN INJURED POKEMON FROM BATTLING A GROUP OF BULLIES. THE GROUP WILL TRY THEIR HARDEST TO PROTECT IT AS THEY GET SOME EXTRA HELP.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND TELL ME HOW U LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOW'S IT GOING GUYS? BLAZE FALCON WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF POKEMON KANTO SAGA! LAST TIME, RYO AND OTHERS SET OFF INTO THE POKMON WORLD GETTING THEIR STARTERS, POKEDEXES, ETC. I'LL SET UP EVERYONE'S TEAM DOWN BELOW AND LET'S GET TO IT!**

**RYO'S TEAM**

**CHARMADER(M), LEVEL 5, SCRATCH, GROWL**

**AMY'S TEAM**

**SQUIRTLE(M), LEVEL 5, POUND, TAIL WHIP**

**DEREK'S TEAM**

**BULBASAUR(M), LEVEL 5, TACKLE, GROWL**

**JULIE'S TEAM**

**?**

**TERROR ON ROUTE 1**

_Route 1, 2:34_

The four from Pallet Town started walking up Route 1 as Amy stopped behind. Only Ryo noticed her.

" Amy, What's wrong?" Ryo questioned her, as Derek and Julie followed him.

" We never scanned our Pokemon in our Pokedexes," Amy classified as everyone else agreed with her.

" Your right! Then, let's do it now!" Julie suggested as everyone threw out their starters.

Ryo's Charmader, Derek's Bulbasaur, Amy's Squirtle, and Julie's Bulbasaur.

Ryo looked at Julie's starter as he began to smile. " Bulbasaur huh?" He gestured to Julie as she nodded in response.

" I've always wanted one!" Julie squealed as everyone gave a sheepish smile.

" Enough talking. Let's scan!" Derek suggested as everyone pulled out their Pokedex. ( **ALL POKEMON DATA IS FROM SEREBII. I DO NOT OWN THEM OR POKEMON)**

_Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively._

_Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokemon to swim at high speeds._

_Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokemon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. _

" Wow, everyone seems so cool!" Ryo exclaimed as every starter blushed.

"PPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" was echoed throughout the Route as the group looked in the direction of the noise.

" What was that?" Derek questioned as he had somewhat serious and sad expression on his face.

" I don't know but, it sounded hurt." Julie said as she looked as if she was about to cry.

Amy however, decided to take some action. " Let's go check it out. Squirtle, let's go!"

Squirtle jumped in Amy's arms as she began to run away.

" Amy! Hold up!" Ryo shouted as he took off after Amy as his Charmander followed in pursuit.

Taking this as their chance, Derek and Julie chased after their two friends.

A couple of minutes later, the group made it too see a small, scratched up green caterpillar under a group of small brown birds.

" Who are those Pokemon?" Amy asked as she and her friends brought out their encyclopedias.

_Caterpie, the worm Pokemon. Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokemon releases a terrifically strong odor._

The ten year-olds then aimed their Pokedexes to the group of brown birds.

_Spearow, the tiny bird Pokemon. Very protective of its territory, it eats bugs in grassy areas. It flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed._

" Judging by those classifications, Caterpie was trying to get some food when it entered Spearow territory. We got to help it!" Amy decided as Squirtle jumped down form her arms, taking a battle stance.

As Squirlte did so, Charmander and the two Bulbasaurs went in front of their trainers, copying Squirtle.

" Your not alone Amy," Ryo said as he walked forward with Derek and Julie, giving a nod.

" LET'S GO!" the four shouted as the battle commenced.

**CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, BULBASAURx2 VS HORDE OF SPEAROW!**

**"**Charmander, use Scratch on one of the Spearows!" Ryo commanded.

Charmander leaped towards one of the birds and bruised on Spearow as it fell from the air.

" Nice job buddy!" Ryo praised as the two started cheering when another bird approaches then behind their backs.

" Squirtle! Tackle attack now!" The tiny turtle bombarded the small bird. Squirtle landed gracefully as he gave Ryo and Charmander a thumbs up.

" Thanks you two!" Ryo praised Amy and Squirtle as Amy started to get red in her face.

Back with Derek and Julie, they was handling the Spearows they had as opponents.

" Bulbasaur, use Growl to stop them in their tracks!" Julie exclaimed as her Bulbasaur let out a loud, but cute roar, halting the birds in their tracks.

" Now you grab them with your vines and throw them down!" Derek stated as his Bulbasaur used his vines to wrap the Spearows and then threw them on the ground. Although, it seemed as if the birds landed hard on something other than grass. Derek ran over to the stop they fell at and saw the fainted birds on a piece of wood with words on it. Bulbasaur swiped the birds with his vines to see the words on the sign.

" Spearow's Landing," Derek read out loud as he started to think back to his past.

_Pallet Town, 2 years ago, Professor Oak's Lab_

_The six kids was in Oak's Lab, sitting in chairs looking at the old man himself. Ryo was sleeping, Amy was trying to wake him up, Mary was paying close attention, Blake was on his Pokegear, most likely updating his PokeBook account. Julie was too busy painting her nails as Derek resisted the temptation to stare at her and heard Oak's words._

_" On Route 1, there is a special place named as 'Spearow's Landing'," Oak said as he put up the projection. It was named that from a legendary trainer from Pallet Town who faced a perilous situation with his starter. Then he had left one of his Pokemon tho govern them. That one frequently comes and goes from here to Route 1. Who knows, he could have kids!" Oak started to laugh as his 'funny pun' . _

_Spearow's Landing, Route 1, 2:56_

" This is what he was talking about! 'Spearow's Landing' inhabits Spearows that are very territorial. It doesn't look like the protector is here," Derek spoke outlaid as he heard his name being called.

" Derek! We need to fend off the pesky birds while Amy decided to go get the injured Caterpie," Julie stated as Derek stared in disbelief.

Ryo came over the two as he saw his best friend's face." What's wrong bro?"

" This is ' Spearow's Landing'! We need to hurry up and leave before we get slashed like the legendary trainer! Before the leader com-" Derek was cut off as another Spearow, somewhat bigger and stronger emerged. It saw it's prey being snatched up by their kind's worst enemies, humans. Spearow charged up a peck attack as it chased after Amy.

Amy already grabbed the injured worm in her arms but was shocked to see the Spearow racing towards her. Squirlte jumped in front of his trainer and took the hit as he was sent flying into the nearest tree.

" SQUIRTLE!" Amy screamed as her started was bruised up stuck in the hole made by the bird. Amy was sent into tears as the injured worm in her arms was crying not only for it's savior but, realizing it's doomed.

Spearow reeled in for one more Peck for good as it aimed for Amy. Out of the blue, something slammed Spearow into the ground.

" Wow," all four said as they could see a small brown bird puff out it's chest.

Ryo pulled out his Pokedex so he could scan this new Pokemon.

_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to it's nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. _

Ryo closed his red encyclopedia as he motioned Charmander towards him. He eyes connected with Pidgey as Pidgey did with Charmander.

" Charmander, use Scratch on Spearow right now!' Ryo commanded as Charmader lunged at the bird. Spearow quickly reacted as it lunged with Peck. Pidgey then swooped in and grabbed Charmander way from Spearow's attack.

Charmander flipped onto Pidgey's back as the flew in the air. Pidgey went in for a Tackle as Spearow decided to use Peck once more. A second before the attacks collided, Charmander jumped of Pidgey and used Scratch on Spearow's back as it fell hard from the sky. Pidgey met it before Spearow hit the ground and Tackled it right near Amy and Caterpie, with swirls in its eyes.

Amy ran to go get Squirtle and Caterpie made space for them in their protector's arms. Julie and Derek, along with their Bulbasaurs. Julie and Amy hugged each other as Pidgey and Charmander "shook" with paw and wing. Ryo looked at Pidgey and gripped his belt.

" Pidgey, thanks for all of your help today. You was fantastic!" Ryo complemented as Pidgey swiped it's head away with red in its face. " I want you to come with me on my journey. Will you?" Ryo asked as he brought an empty Pokeball in front of him. Pidgey lunged at the red and white colored ball as it was sucked in.

*_wiggle*_

_*wiggle*_

_*wiggle*_

_Ping!_

Ryo looked at his new friend as he and Charmander started dancing around.

Derek walked over to the dazed Spearow as he was thinking the same thing as Ryo. " You won't cause anymore trouble," Derek put out there as he threw his Pokeball as it engulfed the fainted bird.

*_wiggle*_

_*wiggle*_

_*wiggle*_

_Ping!_

Spearow was officially Derek's as Bulbasaur tossed the ball to his trainer with his vines.

Julie began celebrating with her two friends as Amy was the most distant. Julie turned around and saw her best friend not happy like the others. " What's wrong? We saved Caterpie and Derek and Ryo got their first catch!" Julie tried to bring up the good times of today. However, Amy wasn't feeling it.

" Caterpie is still in serious condition while Squirtle isn't looking too good," Amy said gloomy. Her friends was in deep thought. Both of them need help NOW and it would take a little while longer to get to Viridian City. What was they going to do?

As if they read the four minds, a stranger emerged on a two headed bird like creature when they said…

" I can provide assistance if you would like it."

**ALL RIGHTY FOLKS, THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 AND A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED! LET'S RECAP ON THE EVENTS.**

**GROUP MADE IT TO ROUTE 1**

**BATTLED AND DEFEATED A HORDE OF SPEAROW**

**SAVED CATERPIE**

**CAUGHT PIDGEY AND SPEAROW RESPECTIVELY **

**NEXT TIME: THE GROUP MEET A STRANGE PERSON WHO OFFERED HIS/HER HELP TO HEAL CATERPIE AND SQUIRTLE. WILL THEY TRUST HIM/HER OR WILL THE POKEMON SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES? **

**VIRIDIAN CITY CHAPTERS:**

**3: ENTER SAM!**

**4: STOP MANKEYING AROUND**

**5: RIVIAL BATTLE! RYO VS BLAKE**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE FEEDBACK IF APPLICABLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE, BLAZE FALCON HERE WITH A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER! LAST TIME, THE FOUR MADE IT TO ROUTE 1, BUT WALKED INTO 'SPEAROW'S LANDING' AND SAVED A CATERPIE. IN ADDITION, DEREK AND RYO CAUGHT NEW TEAM MEMBERS IN THE NAMES OF PIDGEY AND SPEAROW RESPECTIVELY. SADLY, SQUIRTLE AND CATERPIE ARE VERY INJURED BUT, THEY ARE BOTH IN NEED OF MEDICAL ATTENTION QUICKLY. THTA'S WHEN A STRANGER COMES AND OFFERS HELP. LET'S FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Ryo's Team**

**Charmader, level 7, (m) Scratch, Growl, Ember**

**Pidgey, level 7, (m) Tackle, Sand-Attack**

**Amy's Team**

**Squirtle, level 7, (m) Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun**

**In care of:**

**Caterpie N/A**

**Derek's Team**

**Bulbasaur, level 7, (m) Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed**

**Spearow, level 7, (f) Peck, Growl, Leer**

**Julie's Team**

**Bulbasaur, level 7, (f), Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed**

**Enter Sam!**

_Spearow's Landing,Route 1, 3:06 P.M._

_" _Who are you?" Ryo and Derek asked respectively with a sense of protection in their voice as they and their Pokemon stood in front of Amy and Julie.

The stranger got off the twin headed bird and put his hands up in the air. When the friends got a good look at him, he had short cut blonde hair, and wore a plain white tee with a dark green vest over it. He also had white jeans and green shoes. He walked up carefully to the four as the bird followed him.

" My name is Sam, this is Doduo," the stranger identified as Sam stated as he pointed as Doduo, as it chirped in response.

Ryo, still uneasy, pulled out his Pokedex to make sure it wasn't a threat.

_Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokemon. Doduo's two heads never sleep at the same time. Its two heads take turns sleeping , so one head can always keep watch for enemies while the other one sleeps. _

Even though the entree didn't seem menacing, the Pokemon didn't even look frightening. Ryo relaxed and walked out of Amy's way as she stepped to Sam with Squirtle and Caterpie in her arms.

Sam took a closer look at them as he decided to grab one of his Pokeballs from his belt and threw it in the air. Out of the blue light emerged another bird with a brown color, a black V on it's forehead, and a green stick in it's arm.

" Far!" it shouted as it spread out its wings.

The four was in awe as they decided to pull out their Pokedex to scan this new creature.

_Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokemon. Farfetch'd is aways seen with a stalk from a plant of some sort. Apparently, there are good and bad stalks. This Pokemon has been known to fight with others over stalks._

" People, meet Farfetch'. Farfetch'd, people," Sam introduced as the duck waved one of its wings. " I need you to go search for some Sitrus Berries and then come back here, ok?" Sam questioned as Farfetch'd shook its head understanding its task. Ryo then grabbed one of his Pokeballs and threw it out.

" Pidgey, let's fly!" he shouted as his bird Pokemon came as he puffed his chest. Pidgey looked at his trainer waiting for a command. " Pidgey, since you know this place so well, I need to help Farfetch'd look for Sitrus Berries. Can you do that for me?" Pidgey shook his head as he flew up in the sky, trailed by Farfetch'd.

After the two birds left, Sam went into his brown bag and pulled out a grinder and two cups. While watching him set up, the four went to him as they decided to introduce themselves.

" Sorry for earlier, I'm Ryo, that is Amy, Derek, and Julie," Ryo said as he tipped his hat, Amy waved, Derek put a thumbs up, and Julie smiled. Sam nodded as a smile crept on his face.

" So…. can you tell us about yourself?" Julie asked trying to pass time. Sam looked up and responded.

" Well, I'm 10 years old and my dream is to become a Pokemon Professor. By trying to reach my dream, I know almost everything to know about Pokemon. What about you guys?" Sam asked as a conversation started from nothing.

" I'll answer that for you!" Ryo stood up as fast as lightning. " I want to become World Champion and that's what's gonna happen!" Ryo shouted to where probably people in Pewter City could hear him.

" I want to be in the World Championship just like Ryo," Derek stated as he flashed a cocky grin.

" I want to become a Master Coordinator," Amy said as Julie piped in. Sam smiled as he saw people in which he could be friends with. That's when he heard chirps and looked up to see Farfetch'd and Pidgey with two Sitrus Berries separately.

They dropped the berries as Ryo and Derek caught them to give to Sam. Sam mashed the berries and poured an equal amount of it in both cups. He handed the cups to Amy as she fed them to Caterpie and Squirtle. After they swallowed it, they began to get their color back and jumped up in the air.

" Thanks Sam!" Amy screamed as she hugged him for his effort. Sam blushed at this and took Farfetch'd's Pokeball.

" Thanks buddy, take a good rest," Sam said as the duck was engulfed in red light as the same thing happened with Pidgey.

After packing up their stuff, Sam hopped back onto Doduo. He looked back at the group and said," You guys should check in at the Pokemon Center when you first get to Viridian City." He was about to ride off as Ryo called back to him

" Hey! Wait up!" Ryo shouted as Sam turned around. " Maybe you could show us the way to the Pokemon Center," Ryo suggested as Sam smiled.

" Sure, let's go guys!" Sam shouted as Doduo raced off, with their new friends not to far behind.

**OK, I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! SO TO RECAP WHAT HAPPENED, THE FOUR MET SAM, WHO HELPED SQUIRTLE AND CATERPIE. A NEW FRIENDSHIP WAS FORMED BETWEEN THEM AS THEY RACE TO VIRIDIAN CITY.**

**NEXT TIME: STOP MANKEYING AROUND: THE GROUP FINALLY ARRIVED IN VIRIDIAN CITY, SO THEY WENT TO THE POKEMON CENTER. WHILE RELAXING THERE, SOMEONE TOOK ALL THE BERRIES OUT AND IT'S UP TO THE GANG TO GET THEM BACK. WHO TOOK THEM? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND THE FORCE OF THE SMUGLER?**

**VIRIDIAN ARC CHAPTERS**

**CHAPTER 5: RIVAL BATTLE: RYO VS BLAKE!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE FEEDBACK OR WANT TO TELL SOMETHING YOU LIKED. HAVE A GREAT DAY GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, Blaze Falcon makes a return with a whole new chapter. I made some adjustments to the story. For one, there will no longer be levels in the story. There are a few others but enough of me telling you this stuff. Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4: No More Mankeying around**

_Viridian City Streets, Viridian City, 4:02 P.M._

"Sorry!" Sam apologized as Doduo almost knocked over two kids. Doduo was accelerating in speed as he began to maneuver around the citizens of Viridian City. While in the back, the new trainers from Pallet was trailing behind. The twin bird then made a fast and hard halt in front of a large red and white building. This action however, sent Sam flying off.

"Sam!" Ryo yelled as he made his way to Sam. He offered a hand, which Sam accepted. Dusting himself off, he gestured to the large building as the trainers crowed around him.

"This my friends, is the Viridian City Pokémon Center!" Sam announced as he walked into the sliding doors, with the others following him. The center was filled with trainers and their Pokémon. Some are conversing with other trainers or others are playing with their Pokémon. As the group walked further into the building, they saw a medium size pink Pokémon and a lady with pink hair in bows.

"Hey Nurse Joy!" Sam yelled as the Joy turned around to greet the group. She was wearing a bright pink blouse with a white apron. She had a large, heart wearing smile. "You're Sam aren't you?" she asked as Sam nodded in response.

"Wait, you know Nurse Joy?" Julie asked shock as Sam nodded in response. Julie also noticed the pink creature next to Joy and began to pull out her Pokedex.

_**Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite.**_

Nurse Joy observes Julie as she is studying Chansey with a confused look on her face. "If you are wondering what Chansey does in the Pokémon Centers is that she is basically the nurse of Pokémon and my assistant," Joy stated with Julie deciding she's had enough info.

Amy decided to rush to point as she brought Caterpie and Squirtle to Joy. Joy's face turned to shock as she nodded to Chansey, who departed from the main space.

"What happened?" was all Joy could ask with a sad look of concern for the Pokémon.

Ryo walked toward the two in order to answer the question. "We was in Spearow's Landing when we stopped a horde of them from killing Caterpie. In that effort, Squirtle was servilely injured in the process." Ryo looked over to Sam, who then smiled at each other. "If Sam wasn't there to give some Sitrus Berries to those two, we might have been too late."

Chansey returned with a gurney as she placed both Squirtle and Caterpie from Amy's arms and dashed into another room. Amy clenched her fist in uncertainty as the thought of losing her starter and an injured new friend was unbearable for her. Ryo saw this as he grabbed her hand.

"It'll be fine," Ryo reassured his longtime friend. "Chansey and Nurse Joy will take good care of them. We did our part." Amy looked up at Ryo as their eyes looked straight into each other's, Amy turned her head quickly with a slight blush on her face.

Derek began to grab his Spearow's Poke ball and went to counter with Joy standing there. "Hey," Derek started with a nervous expression. "May you please heal my Bulbasaur and Spearow if possible?" Joy smiled as she took Derek's Poke ball.

"Of course, I can see you Bulbasaur then?" Joy asked as Bulbasaur came running to his trainer.

Derek knelled down to his starter to be on the same level. "I'm going to let Joy heal you so you can get better along with Spearow, Squirtle, and Caterpie. Do you trust me?" Derek asked as his starter extended one of his vines and shook his partner's hand. Derek smiled as Bulbasaur followed Joy to the group.

"If you would want any of your Pokémon healed, just give me their Poke balls or just them out of it is fine to," Joy said as the group, excluding Amy and Derek, pulled out their Poke balls to give to Joy. Charmander, Doduo, and Julie's Bulbasaur trailed behind Joy as they exited the space.

_Viridian City Pokémon Center, Viridian City, 4:35 P.M._

After sitting around for almost 30 minutes, Joy returned with all their Pokémon. She passed each of the Poke balls to their respective owners. "I'll be right back with some Oran Berries for your Pokémon," Joy said as she and Chansey walked away.

Ryo stood up from his seat and held his Pidgey's Poke ball. "Let's call them out!" he exclaimed as Pidgey, Spearow, Farfetch'd, and a small, fat pink blob was called from their owners. Julie walked over to it and with disgust, asked, "Whose Pokémon is this and what is this?"

Sam raised his hand as the four looked at him. "This is my Pokémon," Sam admitted with the others pulling out their Pokedex to scan the blob.

_**Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon. Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge.**_

"Wow," was all the four could say as Sam sweat dropped by their reaction.

"He was actually my first Pokémon I ever had," Sam pointed out as the others had a surprised look on their face.

Sam still smiled and petted Slowpoke on his head, who was looking at the doors Joy left for. "I actually met him wandering my hometown of-"Sam's story was cut short when a light brown monkey ran out the doors carrying an arm full of Oran Berries. Joy and Chansey went in hot pursuit of the Mon when the five watched them leave.

"Enough of my story, we need to help Nurse Joy and Chansey!" Sam shouted as he returned his Farfetch'd and Slowpoke to hop on his Doduo. They raced out the center to decide where Joy went.

"I'll take west of the city, Amy, you take east, Julie, you go south Derek will look around the middle while Ryo goes up north. Call any of us when you spot them," Sam directed as the split up.

_South side of Viridian City, Viridian City, 4:54 P.M._

Julie and Bulbasaur ran through and asked if anyone saw Joy or the light brown pig/monkey. She sighed as there was no lead and decided to keep searching.

_West side of Viridian City, Viridian City, 4:54 P.M._

Sam and Doduo raced across this side of the city, almost knocking over civilians once more. He asked if Joy, Chansey, or that light brown creature had been seen but there was not a yes. He saddled back on Doduo as he dashed to through the west side to see if there was any more leads.

_East side of Viridian City, Viridian City, 4:54 P.M._

Amy ran around asking almost every group or person if they saw Nurse Joy, Chansey, or the smuggler of berries. With nobody saying yes, Amy pushed on ahead with Squirtle and Caterpie.

_Middle of Viridian City, Viridian City, 4:54 P.M._

"Spearow! Did you find anything yet?" Derek questioned his bird as she nodded a no in response. Derek's head fell as Spearow flew back down and perched herself on her trainer's shoulder. She flew off again with Bulbasaur chasing after her. Derek, being left out, ran after his two Pokemon.

_North side of Viridian City, Viridian City, 4:54 P.M._

Pidgey flew around the north part of the city until he saw the pig/monkey creature jumping building to building. He flew back to Ryo to alert him of his findings.

Ryo and his Pokemon ran through the city as fast as they could until they caught up with the pig/monkey stealer. They cut into an ally way to see Joy confronting the berry stealer.

He dialed his friends and told them of their location while watching Joy battle the smuggler. Ryo wanting to know more about this Pokemon, took out his red encyclopedia.

_**Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon.**_ _**When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath.**_

"Chansey use Egg Bomb now!" Joy commanded as the nurse threw an egg at Mankey. Mankey dodged the attack and leaned in with his fist glowing and hit Chansey in the face. Which caused Chansey to be thrown into a wall.

"Chansey!" Joy screamed as she ran to her fallen partner. Mankey began to laugh as one after another, he sent an Oran Berry down his belly. Ryo, eyeing the injured Chansey, felt angered at this.

"Mankey!" Ryo exclaimed which caused Mankey to look at him. "I challenge you to a battle!"

Mankey laughed at this human's request. He began to crack his knuckles and was now in a fighting stance. Pidgey and Charmander walked in front of their trainer, signaling their eagerness to battle.

"Let's Go!" Ryo shouted as the battle started.

**Charmander and Pidgey vs. Mankey!**

"Charmander, use Flamethrower right now!"__Ryo commanded as his starter blew a strong breath of fire right at Mankey. Mankey jumped out the way and began the same attack that made Chansey looks the way she does. Ryo pulled out his Pokdedx and it revealed the move named Rock Smash.

"Pidgey, intercept Mankey with Wing Attack!" Pidgey flew off the ground to begin fighting for dominance against Mankey.

"Charmander, now use Smokescreen!" Charmander let out a cloud of smoke, surrounding both Mankey and Pidgey. After a few minutes, Mankey was seen thrown out the cloud by Pidgey.

Ryo smirked as his plan worked. "Having Smokescreen blind Mankey was a good idea and Pidgey's Keen Eye ability worked out. "Now time to wrap this up! Charmander, use Flamethrower while Pidgey use Gust on the Flamethrower!" Charmander's fire breath aimed towards Mankey as the added power of Gust made the fire hit Mankey faster than before. After the fire disappeared, Mankey had swirls on his eyes with the four now arriving at the scene.

"Whoa," Derek said as he saw the culprit fainted on the ground. "You took care of him Ryo!"

"Thanks," Ryo responded. He looked at the fainted Mankey and reached for an empty Poke Ball. "A Pokemon like Mankey would help me win the Kanto League with no problem!" He shouted as he threw the ball as the Pig Monkey was engulfed inside.

_*wiggle*_

_*wiggle*_

_*wiggle*_

_Ping!_

Ryo grabbed his newly acquired Poke Ball and grinned. Joy was helping Chansey get up as she approached him. "You have a bright future ahead if you can battle like that," she predicted as Ryo smiled in response.

_Viridian City Pokemon Center, Viridian City, 5:32_

The group stood in front of the Center Amy set Caterpie on the ground. "You're free now Caterpie," she said as Caterpie looked confused. "You can leave now Caterpie. You can live your life now."

Caterpie turned her head sideways as she jumped back into Amy's arms. "Looks like you have your first catch Amy," Derek said as she held Caterpie close to her.

"That settles it, you and I are partners!" Amy stated as Caterpie nuzzled her neck.

"Aww look at the little dork parade!" a voiced shouted as the five turned their attention to the familiar person.

Ryo was the first to recognize the person. "Blake?" Ryo asked as the person came out the shadow.

**Yeah I know, weird way to end the chapter but I couldn't think of a better way. Ok, so now Ryo has a Mankey and Amy a Caterpie. I've only decided to list the teams when there's a new addition or an evolution.**

**Ryo's team**

**Charmander(m): Flamethrower, Smockscreen**

**Pidgey(m): Gust, Wing Attack**

**Mankey(m): Rock Smash**

**Amy's team**

**Squirtle(m): Rapid Spin, Withdraw, Tackle**

**Caterpie(f): Tackle, String Shot**

**Sam's team**

**Slowpoke(m): Curse, Water Gun**

**Farfetch'd(m): Wing Attack, Cut**

**Doduo(m): Peck, Quick Attack**

**Next Time: Rival Battle: Ryo vs. Blake!**

**Ryo and the gang meet up with Blake again in Viridian City. With their intense rivalry, they decide to see who got the better start. Will Ryo beat his rival or will Blake become victorious with some secret weapons. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS, BLAZE FALCON COMING WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER. LAST TIME, THE GANG FINALLY ARRIVED AT VIRDIAN CITY AND GOT TO HEAL BOTH SQUIRTLE AND CATERPIE. RYO AND AMY BOTH ADDED NEW ADDITIONS TO THEIR TEAM INCLUDING MANKEY AND CATERPIE RESPECTIVLY. LET'S GET STARTED.**

_**Rival Battle: Ryo vs. Blake**_

_Viridian City Pokemon Center, Viridian City, 5:32 P.M._

Ryo eyed his rival with a suspicious look. Blake then followed suit. Both felt flames igniting deep within them as they looked at one another. Blake started to chuckle, then turn around.

"What's so funny?" Ryo asked angrily as Blake turned around to answer.

"I never would have thought that you would have even made it past Route 1!" he laughed as he ran his hand through his spiky brown hair. He noticed his rival's angry reaction and stopped laughing. "Hey, at least I owe you some credit!"

Ryo was 2 feet from knocking Blake on the ground but was held back by Derek.

"He's not worth it bro!" Derek shouted, attempting to calm his friend down. Blake still kept his arrogant smirk and an idea popped into his mind.

"Why not we have a little battle?" Blake proposed as Ryo started to calm down. "Let's settle this with a 3 vs. 3 battle tomorrow morning at 8:45. If you even have 3 Pokemon that is." Blake added which caused Derek to hold his friend back from a fight.

"I do have three Pokemon Blake!" Ryo rebutted as Blake had a surprised expression on his face.

"Ok. Take a chill pill." Blake said as he was trying to hold himself from laughing. "Meet me at Viridian Square at 8:45. Don't be late!" he yelled as he walked inside the Pokemon Center. Whatever was going to transpire tomorrow, Ryo wanted to win.

_Viridian City Pokemon Center's Roof, Viridian City, 7:43 P.M._

Ryo sat on the roof surrounded by his Pokemon. Each one of them looking nervously at their trainer. Ryo sighed as he put on a smile and turned to his companions.

"I'm fine guys," Ryo reassured as his Pokemon smiled back at their trainer. "I just really need to win this battle tomorrow. Blake and I have always been rivals since we were 5. If I lose tomorrow, I'll never be able to live it down." His Pokemon then put their head down after their trainer's speech. They don't want to let Ryo down. Ryo saw his Pokemon and realized what he did.

"I apologize guys. I didn't mean to put you guys down like that." Ryo apologize as his Pokemon started feeling mixed emotions. "I believe in you guys. There is no way Blake can beat us!" Ryo motivated as his team joined in with his cheers.

_Viridian Square, Viridian City, 8:39 A.M._

Ryo, Amy, Julie, Derek, and Sam walked towards Viridian Square. None of them uttered a word as they all new today was about Ryo and Blake. Their rivalry. Nothing else matters other than Ryo and blake to prove themselves as future Pokemon Masters.

"So you got here early!" Blake yelled across the battlefield. "I guess you want to lose as early as possible then." Blake stated arrogantly. Ryo ran to take the other side as Sam went to the referee section.

"This will be a 3 vs. 3 battle between Ryo Harrison and Blake Oak of Pallet Town!" Sam yelled as the rivals stared at each other with vigor in their hearts and victory on their minds. "Both trainers send out your first Pokemon!"

Blake snatched a Poke Ball from his belt and threw it in the air. "Spearow, show 'em who's boss!" Out from Blake's Poke Ball emerged a Spearow that looks exactly like Derek's Spearow, except for being smaller and emitting a strong energy from him.

"So you're using Spearow huh?" Ryo questioned as he grabbed a Poke Ball of his own. "Then I'll use Pidgey!" he yelled as his trusty brown bird landed on the ground.

"Battle begin!" Sam shouted as the two's first battle began.

**Ryo- Pidgey+2 others vs. Blake- Spearow+2 others!**

"Spearow, Aerial Ace now!" Blake commanded as his bird flew at Pidgey.

"Blow it away with Gust!" Ryo said as Pidgey blew a gust of wind, stopping Spearow in his tracks. "Use Quick Attack while he's off guard," Ryo instructed as Pidgey slammed into Spearow. The Tiny Bird Pokemon fell to the ground.

Ryo started to smirk as Blake became angry. "Spearow, get up now and use Drill Peck!" Blake ordered as his bird got up from the ground and lunged at his opponent. His beak grew large and shinned bright as he rammed himself into Pidgey. Pidgey was flung in the air, but he quickly regained his balance.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack once more!" Ryo commanded as Pidgey sped up to Spearow.

"Grab that weak bird and throw it on the ground!" Spearow grabbed Pidgey by his beak and threw him on the battlefield.

Ryo smiled at this and began to snicker. His rival saw this and looked confused. "What's so funny?" the youngest Oak asked as Ryo looked at him.

"You're about to lose! Pidgey, hit your wings against the ground to build up dust!" Pidgey began swiping his wings back and forth, which caused dust to emerge around him. "Now use Whirlwind on that dust." Pidget threw a huge windstorm which fused with the dust. The heavy wind surrounded Spearow as he could not only see, but he was hit multiple times because of the speeding dust.

"Spearow no!" Blake shouted in concern as his Pokemon couldn't do anything in the 'windstorm'.

"I'll call this move the Dust Storm," Ryo stated, praising himself. "Pidgey, Wing Attack to finish this up!" Pidgey flew in the storm as he repeatedly bombarded Spearow with his glowing wings. Spearow hit the ground hard as his eyes became swirled, a sign of defeat.

"Spearow's unable to battle, the victor is Pidgey!" Sam announced as Derek, Amy, and Julie cheered in glee. Pidgey flew down and puffed out his chest.

Blake looked at his fallen bird and returned him to his Poke Ball. He put Spearow's back on his belt and grabbed another one. "Nidoran, show'em no mercy!" Blake threw his Poke Ball in the air as a small, purple animal with a large horn materialized.

Ryo looked at Blake's new choice and took out his Pokedex.

_**Nidoran Male, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Nidoran have devolped muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound doesn't escape this Pokemon's notice.**_

One thing just by looking at Nidoran, he had to avoid that horn of his. Ryo was trying to figure out what would be his strategy against Nidoran.

"What are you doing Ryo? Scared?" Blake questioned mockingly as Ryo snapped out of his thinking.

"Use Gust!" Ryo shouted as Pidgey threw a gust of wind a Nidoran.

"Grab it with your horn" Blake instructed as Nidoran motioned his horn directly in front of the gust. The gust stood on Nidoran's horn as Ryo and Pidgey looked in shock. "Now throw it!" Nidoran lunged the wind right back at Pidgey and hit him. Pidgey was lifted in the air as he began to fall.

"Rap this up with Horn Attack!" Nidoran's horn grew larger and shinned brilliantly as the Poison Pin Pokemon hit Pidgey right in the stomach. Nidoran landed gracefully but, Pidgey fell with a thud. Swirls covered Pidgey eyes, signaling the victory of Nidoran.

"Pidgey's unable to battle, Nidorna's the victor!" Sam announced as Ryo brought Pidgey back to his Poke Ball. Ryo then grabbed another ball from his belt and proceeded to call on it.

"Mankey, rock his world!" Ryo shouted as his fighting type landed in a fighting position.

"A fighting type eh?" Blake questioned as he came up with an idea. "Use Peck," Blake ordered as his Nidoran charged at Mankey with his horn, once more, glowing and increasing in size.

"Block it with Bulk Up," Ryo instructed as Mankey glowed a red aura and right as Nidoran striked him, his newly created muscles blocked the super effective attack. "Now use Frustration!" Mankey then punched Nidoran with his new power and caused the Poison Type to fly in the air.

"That's nothing! Nidoran, use Poison Sting" Nidoran regained focus and shot a few tiny poison darts at Mankey. The Pig Monkey flipped over the darts and charged at Nidoran with his fist glowing light brown.

"Horn Attack to stop that attack!" Blake instructed as Nidoran rammed in to Mankey's Rock Smash. Both of which caused the opponents to move off of each other. Mankey seemed ready to go again but, the spectators wasn't too sure.

"Why did Mankey use Rock Smash on his own like that?" Julie questioned as Amy and Squirtle had the same type of confusion.

"He's reckless that's why," Derek answered as the girls looked at him. "He loves battling, which makes him perfect for Ryo on that note. But, he would go as far as he did just now by using moves that Ryo didn't instruct him to. Let's hope Ryo and Mankey can fix that problem." Amy and Julie nodded at their friend and paid their attention right back on the battle.

"Mankey, use Bulk Up to charge and then go back to use Frustration!" Ryo exclaimed as Mankey charged up and then lunged himself at Nidoran.

"Poison Sting to stop Mankey in his tracks!" Nidoran shot purple darts in Mankey's path but, Mankey ran through it and rammed Nidoran. Nidoran flipped in the air and fell on his face. Nidoran groaned and swirls enveloped his eyes.

"Nidoran is unable to battle, Mankey is the victor!" Sam shouted as Blake returned his poison type back in his respective Poke Ball. Although, Blake didn't look too upset, As a matter of fact, he looked excited even.

"It's all over now! Squirlte, take them out!" Blake chanted as he called upon his starter.

"Mankey, watch out for Squirtle, he might cause trouble so be careful," Ryo warned as Mankey took no notice to him. "Use Rock Smash!" Mankey lunged at Squirtle with is glowing fist.

"Swipe him away with Aqua Tail!" Squirtle's tail created a small whirlpool as he slammed it into Mankey's face. Mankey flew back as he regained his balance and began to get angered.

"Mankey use Rock Smash once more!" Ryo commanded but, Mankey just went and charged up a blue energy ball and threw it at Squirtle.

"Retaliate with Water Pulse," Blake said calmly as Squirtle blasted a water ball that took out the blue energy ball.

"What was that move?" Julie asked as they became more invested in the battle.

"Focus Blast, a strong fighting type move," Sam answered as he looked nervous. 'I hope you can fix this Ryo' he thought.

"Mankey, listen to me! Calm down and use Frustration!" a little odd statement and move choice but, Ryo just wanted Mankey to listen.

Mankey actually listened and smashed into Squirtle, causing little damage.

"Why didn't it do that much?" Ryo asked as Blake and Squirtle laughed.

"Frustration only works when the Pokemon doesn't really like its trainer. Now that Mankey's warming up to you, the move is starting to weaken." Blake stated as Ryo looked in shock. That was Mankey's gme changing move power-uped by Bulk Up. "Finish this with Water Gun," Squirtle blew a breath of strong water at Mankey. Mankey fell on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Mankey's unable to battle, Squirtle is the winner!" Sam shouted as Squirtle started flexing. Ryo returned Mankey to his Poke Ball and then grabbed his final one. Ryo looked at Blake with a smile on his face.

"It's come down to this huh?" Ryo asked as Blake nodded in agreement. "Charmander, blaze on!" Charmander flipped out his Poke Ball and landed on his feet.

"Whoever wins this will be the victor of the battle. Begin!" Sam stated as the two rivals never looked more serious.

"Use Slash!" Ryo commanded as Charmander ran towards Squirtle with his claw glowing.

"Aqua Tail to get him out the way!" Blake instructed as Squirtle lunged at Charmander.

"Flip over him and use Smockscreen!" Charmander flipped over Squirtle, turned around to cover Squirtle in a cloud of darkness.

"Spin and use Water Gun to take out the smoke!" the Tiny Turtle went in his shell and spun as water came out at every hole and took out the cloud of smoke.

"Charmnader, use Flamethrower!" Charmnader blew a breath of fire headed towards Squirtle.

"Blow it with Water Gun," Squirtle blew water in retaliation. The two attacks canceled each other out as the two starters were thrown back from the blast.

"Slash no-stop Charmander!" Ryo instructed as his lizard bombarded Squirtle with a fury of slashes.

"Bite its arm!" Blake commanded as Squirtle bit Charmander, as he cried I agony. "Now Aqua Tail!" Squirtle flipped Charmander on the ground a slammed him with a water engulfed tail. Charmander looked beat but, he still was able to stand up. On the other side, Squirtle looked ready to give in the towel as well.

The two rivals looked at each other knowing that the next move would decide it all.

"End this with Aqua Tail!" Squirtle gave it everything he had as he lunged at Charmander.

"Engulf yourself in Flamethrower and use Slash!" Charmander used Flamethrower on himself as his claw enlarged and moved his way at Squirtle.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM! The two attacks collided with each other as the smoke began to clear the air. Both Pokemon had swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue, the battle is now a tie," Sam stated as both trainers went to pick up their fallen starters.

"Nice job Charmander," Ryo said as Charmander whispered in response.

"Couldn't have asked for a better battle," Blake said as Squirtle nuzzled his head on Blake's shoulders.

The two rivals then set their sights on each other, as they then shook each other's hand. That was the best respect they could've of given each other at the moment.

_Viridian City Pokemon Center, Viridian City, 11:34 A.M._

The five walked out of the center with all of their belongings.

"Where to next guys?" Ryo asked as Julie pulled out her Pokegear.

"In order to get to Pewter City for you and Derek's gym battle, we have to go through Viridian Forest," Julie answered as Sam hopped on Doduo.

"Blake already left about 15 minutes ago, I can't let him beat me there!" Ryo yelled as he ran into the direction of the forest, followed by his Charmander.

"Why is he always in a rush?" Sam asked as Doduo began to follow Ryo.

"He wants to steal my dream! I won't let that happen!" Derek shouted as he ran after his friend.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Amy announced as the remaining three played catch up.

**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. So, Ryo and Blake had their first battle end in a tie. Now, the five are going to enter Viridian Forest. I don't want to say anything else so here is some preview chapter titles. **

**Buggin' Viridian Forest (pt1)**

**Buggin' Viridian Forest (pt2) **

**1****st**** Gym Battle: Blake vs. Forrset**

**It Starts Here! Ryo vs. Forrset**

**Now, leave a review in the review section, it really would help me a lot! I will also make a new poll, do you want me to create an opening for the story? I would say the poll would end in about 2 weeks after I make it. Stay cool guys!**


End file.
